Two Of A Kind
by sweetsheart
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles about the pairings in Soul Eater. Requests are open – any pairing or genre will be accepted! Do your worst, request your crackiest (as long as it's T or under). 23 - Kid/Liz/Patti.
1. Healing - SteinxMarie

**Stein/Marie - Healing**

For a split second, golden eyes met olive.

As the warm, healing glow radiated from her slender palm, she saw his eyelids relax and his troubles simply slip away.

The madness tortured him from the inside out and continued to wreak havoc with every fibre in his being. She had to live with it. She had to sit idly by whilst the cruel disease simply withered away the resolve and the fight that made up the man before her.

She felt him go slack against her touch, and as he fell to her shoulder, he murmured only one thing.

"_Marie._"


	2. Wounded - MifunexMarie

"I'm an awful teacher." the yojimbo flinched as Marie wiped the damp cloth over the rapidly bruising spot on his face.

"You just looked away. It was Black*Star, after all. He's not your biggest fan." Marie replied. Mifune looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but giggle, and even Mifune smirked. Marie wiped the spot again and Mifune winced again.

"You okay?" Marie asked. Mifune nodded, unconvincingly.

"Don't play big, strong bodyguard with me, Mifune." Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Ow?" Mifune said, a questioning tone to his voice. Marie just smiled and kissed Mifune on the forehead.

**A/N: Requested by Lialane Graest - Mifune/Marie :D**


	3. Definition - SteinxGiriko

"What are we?"

"What do you mean _what are we?_" Stein raised an eyebrow at the chainsaw strapped to the table.

"Well, pretty sure you're into me." Giriko ran his tongue across his teeth, and Stein scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself." Stein replied. Giriko sighed.

"If you'd like, I could tell everyone you're my boyfriend." Giriko grinned.

"For some reason, I'm not a fan." Stein crossed his arms and stared Giriko down.

"Well, how about friends with benefits, then? Purely scientific benefits, of course." Giriko hid his smirk.

"Won't people get the wrong idea?" Stein feigned ignorance.

"Course not." Giriko smirked.

**A/N: Stiriko for Lialane Graest :) I'm doing all the requests in review order, just saying.**


	4. Endowment - JustinxFem Giriko

"Aren't they freakin' fantastic?"

"If I say yes, will you quieten down about them?" the priest asked. Giriko shrugged, her hands sitting on her hips.

"No." she smirked, and she walked over to Justin, smirking.

"You wanna touch 'em?"

"No!" Justin stood from his seat and jumped backwards, and Giriko laughed.

"Oh, right, you don't do chicks, got it_._" Giriko reminded himself. Justin's eyes widened.

"Why does that even matter? What's wrong with you?!" Justin fumed. Giriko walked over to him and she leant down to his ear.

"_Sure you don't wanna give 'em a little squeeze?"_

"No! Go away!"

**A/N: Fem!Giriko/Justin requested by Azalee :)**

**Keep the requests coming - I can get through them pretty quickly.**


	5. Bouncing - PattixMale Crona

"P-P-Patti… I-I can't!"

"Don't be silly! Come on, try it!" Patti grabbed the purple haired boy's hand and yanked him forwards, and before he knew it, the ground he was standing on moved.

"Jump, Crona! Come on!" Patti giggled as she pulled Crona further onto the bouncing castle.

"Come on, hold my hands, jump with me!" Patti exclaimed. Crona swallowed his fear, but as he went to jump, Patti landed, and they both fell onto the springy floor.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Patti giggled.

"S-S-Sure." Crona laughed.

It was fun for Crona, yes. But only because he was with Patti.

**A/N: Patti/Male!Crona for boob tube watcher3452**


	6. Cause - JustinxGiriko

**Justin/Giriko**

"I should hate you."

"Likewise." the blonde man retorted.

"You're a religious weirdo." Giriko snapped. Justin raised an eyebrow and adjusted his shinigami skull necklace.

"You're a blasphemous fool." he remarked. Giriko crossed his arms and raised both eyebrows.

"God botherer."

"Hell dweller."

"Goody two-shoes."

"Rebel without a cause."

"Oh, Justin, I have a cause." Giriko walked towards Justin, propping his arm up next to his head as they backed against the wall.

"And what's that?" Justin asked. Without warning, Giriko slammed his lips against Justin's, stifling his tiny moan. He pulled away and smirked, saying just one thing.

"You."

**A/N: Justin/Giriko, requested by greyvss and mizuokami. **

**A little note here - if you have more than two requests, I'll get to all of them, but they'll be posted in between other fics, just to break it up.**


	7. Attractive - KidxKid

Walking past his mirror, something caught Kid's eye.

Himself.

He turned to look in the mirror once more, smirking at the sight.

"You," he began, "are one sexy, symmetrical fellow." Kid puffed his chest out, proudly, making kissing noises at his reflection.

"Who's the most dashing shinigami around? You – _aargh!"_

In the mirror was the unmistakable, asymmetrical form of his father.

"… Kiddo… what are you doing?" he asked, uneasily. Kid balled his fists.

"Father, what have I said about popping up unexpectedly?!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry… oh, what was it? Sexy, symmetrical fellow?"

Kid growled and swiftly left the bathroom.

**A/N: This request was by ShooTheOtherGuy. Kidception, hey? I like it. Favourite Kid pairing :D**


	8. Insecure - SoulxJacqueline

**A/N: This was requested by greyvss.**

"You're a scythe. I'm a night light." the brunette glanced away from Soul, and he grasped her shoulder gently.

"You're not a night light, Jac. You're just unique. I like that in a lady." Soul smirked, baring his sharp teeth, and Jacqueline's eyes flicked to his.

"Stop." she said before glancing at her boyfriend. Soul's grin did not waver, and Jacqueline blushed and shook her head.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she looked away.

"C'mon, Jac, look at me."

Tentatively, Jacqueline brought her head up.

No sooner than she had opened her eyes, Soul's lips were pressed against hers.


	9. Approval - SoulxMaka

**A/N: Here you go, SoMa. I just want to say - at the moment, I'm only writing one fic per pairing. However, if you make some specifications (e.g. a title, genre, plot idea) then I can write more fics. This is for CreepyStalkerFangirl, FailScribe and Smiley.**

"So, you're sure your dad's okay with us?" Soul asked, twining his hand with his meister's.

"… Not in the slightest." Maka admitted. Soul laughed exasperatedly.

"He is actually the most confusing person I've ever met." Soul replied. Maka smirked and nodded in agreement, her laugh filled with mirth, which made Soul smile in turn.

"Well, it's okay now, though." Maka said, gently. Soul looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is it suddenly okay?" Soul asked. Maka readjusted herself to wrap her arms around Soul, resting her head against his chest.

"Because," she said, "now I have you."


	10. Loved - MakaxMale Crona

**A/N: A request from greyvss and Silverwolf610624**

As Maka tearily wrapped her arms around the purple haired boy, something twinged in his soul about the hug.

It was filled with love.

Crona had never experienced love in his life, mostly due to his questionable parentage. But the way Maka was holding him, was pouring so much into the single embrace, make Crona feel all fuzzy inside.

"Don't ever leave, _ever _again, you hear me, Crona?" Maka whispered. Crona tucked his head into Maka's neck, tears still trickling from his eyes.

"Never, Maka. _Never._" he managed to speak, sincerely and without stammering. Maka smiled and tightened her embrace.


	11. Protection - ErukaxFree

**A/N: A request from Anon :)**

"You gotta ignore her, Eruka."

"Easy for you to say. She doesn't stomp on you." Eruka cried, crossing her arms and dropping to the floor. Free strode over to Eruka, pulling her to her feet.

"What?" she spat. Free looked her in the eyes, and Eruka swallowed.

"Look. If Medusa keeps treating you like that, you tell me. I'll talk to her." Free said. Eruka blinked at him.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course I would." Free replied. Eruka glanced around, and when she sensed they were alone, she stole a kiss from her forbidden lover.


	12. Chances - KimxOx

**A/N: A greyvss request, here you go!**

"Kim, please-"

"Please _what, _Ox?" the pink haired girl glared at him, and Ox swallowed dryly.

"Give me a chance. Please." Ox stated, simply. Kim crossed her arms.

"Why do you want a chance?" Kim asked.

"I want a chance with you. Because you're smart, you're pretty, and because I…" Ox's voice dropped.

"Because…?" Kim urged him on.

"… Because I really like you." he mumbled. Kim sighed and gave a small smile, kissing Ox innocently on the forehead.

"Fine. You have your chance." she stated. Ox's eyes widened and he walked with Kim, an extra spring in his step.


	13. Comfort - GopherxCrona

**A/N: This one was a challenge from Zoning - hope I did it justice.**

"I've failed him! Noah!"

Crona wasn't good at comforting people, but he knew that Gopher needed it.

"D-D-Don't get upset." Crona managed.

"Noah _hates _me! It may as well be that _everyone_ hates me!" Gopher cried. Crona took a deep breath.

"I d-d-don't hate you. A-And Noah w-will come around." Crona said, trying to sound sincere. Gopher turned to stare at Crona, and he swore he heard Gopher snivel.

"You think?" Gopher asked. Crona nodded, managing a smile. Gopher tapped Crona on the arm, and he staggered.

"Thanks. You're alright, Crona." Gopher smirked. The sudden compliment left Crona very dazed.


	14. Revelations - KimxJacqueline

**A/N: Today, it's Kim/Jacqueline, a request from TheAUWalker :)**

"I'm a witch."

"You're not, Kim. You're gorgeous, and lovely, and-"

"No, Jackie, I'm really a _witch_." Kim stared at her weapon, and she expected Jacqueline's face to contort into a horrified expression. Instead, she just stared.

It was hard enough telling her best friend that she was in love with her. But this may have been too much.

Jacqueline walked straight over to Kim and kissed her.

"Why are you so worried about it, Kim? It doesn't change the way I feel about you." Jacqueline smiled widely.

And with that, the girls lost themselves in kisses, cuddles and giggles.


	15. Listening - Male CronaxKid

**A/N: A request from Smiley :D**

Crona liked Kid – _a lot _– but the symmetry was beyond him. When Kid talked about symmetry, as he was now, Crona chose to tune out, typically just staring at Kid until someone noticed, at which point he would turn into a stammering mess.

"… _symmetry… integral to living… important to me… grown to have feelings for… go out with me?_"

Crona's head bolted up.

"What?" Crona asked.

"… Will you go out with me?" Kid asked, his eyes wide with anticipation. Crona's eyes widened and, after a second, he nodded madly.

He'd have to pay more attention to Kid's rants.


	16. Piggybacks - BlackStarxPatti

**A/N: A Black*Star/Patti request from Pancakes :D**

"Don't drop me!" the blonde girl giggled wildly, her arms wrapped around the shoulders of the blue haired meister, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"The great Black*Star doesn't drop _any_ girl he piggy-backs!" Black*Star called.

"Oh yeah?" Patti jumped off Black*Star's back, and he stopped to turn around.

"Patti, what are you – _whoa!_" Patti lifted Black*Star off of the ground, hoisting him over her shoulder.

"_No, put me down, I hate being picked up, stop!_" Black*Star nearly screamed, and Patti put him on the ground, kissing him on the forehead.

"It's okay. Even the biggest stars get scared sometimes!"


	17. Sick - SoulxKid

**A/N: A Soul/Kid request from Smiley.**

"Say _aah_." Soul said, holding the thermometer tentatively in front of Kid's mouth.

"_Dah_." Kid said, his clogged nose making him unable to say the syllable properly. Soul stuck the thermometer under Kid's tongue and placed a finger underneath Kid's jaw, pushing it shut.

"I _can_ shut my own mouth." Kid sniffed. Soul sighed and pressed the back of his hand against Kid's forehead.

"Since when are you a medical professional?" Kid asked.

"Since you told me you had a cold." Soul remarked quickly, crossing his arms and glancing at his sick boyfriend, grinning.

"Great." Kid remarked with a smile.


	18. Secret - KidxLiz

**A/N: A Kid/Liz, requested by, anyoneyouwant, animallover95 and a guest reviewer.**

Nobody knew they were more than weapon and meister.

"I think we should tell everyone." she murmured, resting on the bed alongside Kid, hands intertwined.

"What are they going to think?" he asked.

"That you're punching way above your weight." Liz remarked, and Kid turned to her, his eyebrow raised.

"You're going out with a shinigami and you think _I'm _punching above my weight?" Kid asked. Liz grinned at Kid.

"Yes. Yes I do." Liz laughed, genuinely, and Kid leant forward to kiss her gently.

Perhaps, soon, they would tell everyone. For now, they were content belonging to one another.


	19. Tickling - BlackStarxTsubaki

**A/N: So, I got a few of these requests - namely from Smiley, DreamEater and Gigi and Mad, and some of them asked for AU's, so I smooshed them together. This is and adult AU for Black*Star/Tsubaki, from the prompt 'Tickling.'**

"What's wrong?" Black*Star glanced up at his wife who had just finished a day of teaching at Shibusen.

"Bad day." she said, and Black*Star held his arms out.

"C'mere." he said, and she did so.

She regretted it when he dug his fingers into her sides, and she inadvertently sprawled across the couch.

"Black*Star! No!" she laughed, and she squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers danced across her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. They were adults, yes – but even adults can be childish sometimes.

"_Black*Star!_" she giggled, and when he stopped, she uttered but two words.

"_My turn."_


	20. Demise - AsuraxArachne

**A/N: A request from anyoneyouwant for Asura/Arachne - which was actually one of my favourites to write.**

"Come, Asura."

Asura made his way over to the witch, and he nestled in front of her bosom and felt her melancholy gaze on him.

She knew as well as he did that this relationship needed to end with her demise.

She also knew that the DWMA knew where they were, what they were doing – and they were in no more harm holding one another than if they were not.

Asura calmed in her embrace, but he knew he would soon possess her soul, and an age-old adage seemed tragically apt.

_Sometimes, you have to hurt the ones you love._


	21. Distraction - SteinxMaka

**A/N: Stein/Maka, as requested by Arizona sno. Also,**** Stein says 'ass' now. It's his favourite word. I've decided.**

Stein swung around and Maka's distraction gave him an opportunity to hit her, and she hit the ground. He glanced at her as she stood up as the loser in the spar.

"I got distracted… I'm sorry." she murmured. Stein pulled out a cigarette.

"Perhaps if you spent less time staring at my ass and more time concentrating you'd have stayed upright." he remarked, completely nonchalantly. Maka gasped.

"That's a wildly inappropriate accusation, Professor!" she exclaimed.

"It's also completely true. I'm not blind." he remarked, walking away.

Perhaps she'd have to take Stein's advice. Maybe she was being too obvious.


	22. Illicit - PattixLiz

**A/N: A Liz/Patti request from Smiley. I could have gone friendly with this but that's not the point of these drabbles. If incest squicks you (there's nothing explicit - it's one sided and there's no actual contact) then just go ahead and skip this one.**

Somewhere along the line, something had gone awry.

At some point, Patti fell in love with her sister.

As much as she told herself that it was beyond wrong, she couldn't get rid of the feelings. Liz was her big sister – a beacon of protection and unwavering love.

But they were sisters. Sisters do each other's hair, talk about boys and giggle – they don't fall in love with one another. Society would rip Patti apart if she were to express her feelings.

So she kept everything hidden, and even though it hurt, at the very least, she still had Liz.


	23. Unwind - KidxLizxPatti

**A/N: a Kid/Liz/Patti drabble for Black Heart 124.**

After missions, they would all go to Kid's room. They would go and tend to each other's wounds, talk about the mission, laugh, cuddle and do everything in between.

"Kid, that mission was _tough."_ Patti wrapped her arms around Kid's midsection, and Liz sighed.

"It was. It was too tough. You need to talk to your dad." Liz mused, and Kid brought his arms out to wrap around his two weapons.

"We can deal with it. You know that." he replied.

They never worried about the missions for long, though. There were far more important things to take care of.


End file.
